Work before Friends
by TheSingingPterodactyl
Summary: Connor has lunch at his favorite cafe with his good mates Tom and Duncan, and it just so happens he knows the girl across the room. Series 1 Conby One-Shot with Tom, Duncan and Connor friendship. Please R


_**Disclaimer:**_ **I sadly do not own Primeval or its characters. That all belongs to Impossible Pictures and/or ITV.**

_**A/N: **_**So this is a Series1 for me! Only other Series1 Conby I've ever done was "The Question" and a flashback in Sallad24601's and my story "Not Yours". So all flashbacks until now! You might be confused for a moment there, but you'll understand later.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Conn," Tom sat down beside his friend Connor, his friend Duncan across from them. "Conn, mate." He rattled his arm and Connor looked at him suddenly, dazed.

"Yo?"

Tom and Duncan laughed, looking at him like he was crazy, and looked across from the room to see what he was staring at. "Didn't Connor's mum teach him staring was rude." Tom teased him, Duncan chiming in more laughter.

Connor rolled his eyes at them and glanced ahead again, seeing the girl who he was entranced by. "Can't really blame me, eh? She's rather a sight to look at."

Duncan twisted around to take a look and then turned back towards them. "If that's your type, I guess I could see his point."

"Oh I don't blame him," Tom added. "Just think being a little stealthier about it would get him a longer list of numbers to call."

"Like you can talk, Tom." Connor revoked. "When was the last time you were on a date?"

"Ohhh," Duncan joshed as well. "Bit of a burn there, Tom."

"I don't have to answer that at this moment if I don't pleas to, thank you very much." Tom looked down at his paper, going over some of the bizarre local news of late, and Duncan and Connor exchanged smug looks.

"Hey, Connor, why don't you ask her out?" Duncan encouraged, seeing her stand to order something from the café they sat at.

Connor looked at him with raised brows and even Tom scoffed. "Don't think that would end well, mate." Connor replied.

"Well, you never know, she could find geeks attractive. There's always luck on our side, isn't there?"

Tom looked up and smirked, "Whoever told you geeks like us live on luck was very mistaken."

Connor nodded with a stifle, "Luckiest thing that happened to me the other day was I caught my auto correct before I replied with it saying 'poop'."

"…What was it trying to correct?" Tom said, looking amused.

Connor shook his head and sighed, "Don't ask."

"Besides, Dunc, Connor here already has a girlfriend, remember?" Tom teased, giving Connor's arm a shove.

"Oh yeah, can't forget your lovely pen-pal." Duncan said before he turned around again, seeing the brunette they were eyeing notice him. Duncan gave a smile and the brunette rolled her eyes before waltzing off the other direction. "Never mind, Conn. It was probably best you didn't ask her out."

Connor gave him an amused smile and watched her giggle and gossip with her table of friends who happened to all be females.

"Maybe one of them isn't so bad," Duncan offered.

"Duncan, always the optimist." Tom remarked, but Connor's eye caught sight of the front page of Tom's paper.

"What? That blond doesn't look too harsh, seems pretty soft hearted actually."

"How could you possibly tell that from her sitting across the room?"

"She's not all laughy and bubbly like them."

"Did you just say 'laughy'? You are aware that's _not _a word, right?"

"Oh, why don't you just shut up,"

"**_I_** should shut up?"

"Yes, you!-"

"Guys," Connor interrupted their bickering, showing them the front page. "Do you see any line or evidence of photo-shop?"

"Connor, it's obviously photo-shopped, no one could possibly catch a picture of something like that-"

"Why not?"

Duncan looked at Tom confused and they looked back at him, Tom answering, "Because dinosaurs are extinct. You should know this Mr. Paleontologist."

Connor looked back at the picture one last time and rolled it in his hands as he stormed up from the table, looking at his watch one last time.

"Connor, what are you doing?" Tom asked.

"I can catch Professor Cutter right before class if I leave now."

Duncan raised a brow, sharing a look with Tom. "Why do you need to catch him?"

"I've gotta go, see you later, yeah?" And Connor ran out, all of his things practically falling out of his hands. Duncan and Tom looked at each other confused and just sighed but were suddenly interrupted by Connor coming back through the doors, eyeing the table full of girls, and yelling,

"Abby!"

And disappearing again. They then saw the blond Duncan had mentioned rush from her table and run to the door.

She turned around looking frantic and stressed when her friends called her. "I've gotta go, all right? I'm late for work already!" And she stormed out of the doors, running behind Connor. The brunette looked ticked off and Tom looked at his friend, feeling a headache come on.

"Those two have something in common," Tom said.

"What's that?" Duncan wondered as he munched on his chips. He knew the blond looked familiar.

Tom smirked and wagged his head before answering, "They both put work before friends."

-_Thirty Minutes Previous-_

Connor walked inside the café, knowing he was meeting Duncan and Tom soon, when he saw Abby sitting at a table by herself. He glanced at his watch and knew Duncan and Tom wouldn't be arriving quite yet, and it was a pretty big coincidence that Abby was here.

Connor strolled over to her table and pulled up a seat, sitting directly across to face her.

Abby scrunched her brows together and looked behind him and then back at him. "What're you doing here?"

Connor shrugged. "'Bout to ask you that meself."

"I always come here."

Connor chuckled some and lounged back a little in his seat. "This café is right beside the university, Abby. I come here for lunch almost every day. I think I would have noticed you before now, yeah?"

Abby slumped her shoulders and crinkled her mouth to the side. "So I don't always come here, but I do like coming here. Usually too busy to, really…"

"Why are you here now?"

"Some of my old friends are in town and they called and asked if I could meet up with them."

Connor smirked at her. "And they asked if you had any suggestions and you suggested the place I'm always talkin' 'bout."

"My thoughts don't revolve around you, Connor. I already knew and liked this place, okay?"

Connor smiled at her and nodded. "Anything you say, Abby. So _old _friends?"

"Yeah, from out of town. Don't see much of them anymore."

"Oh so you don't bring people you know here, then." Connor teased her but Abby just looked offended. "I didn't mean that in a bad way or anything, I just-"

"It's fine, Connor. Honestly, it's just, with the work with all the anomalies, I haven't really had time for friends that aren't you or Stephen or Cutter, you know?"

"Yeah, same goes for me, really. Tom and Duncan have been pestering me over it lately, I never come to any of our lunches or game nights, they've been getting rather annoyed with me."

"Well, I don't really miss _these_ friends, to be honest." She said lightly, Connor snorting out a laugh. "I never really got along with them, really just … tolerated them."

"So you're really about to be in hell for the next hour."

"Pretty much."

They laughed some and Connor spoke again. "Well, if Cutter calls, I'll make sure to pull you out of torture as fast as possible, yeah?"

Abby softly smiled and leaned in on the table. "Faking a call wouldn't be too shabby either."

He slanted a smile. "I'll see what I can do, Abs."

She smiled back at him, deciding if she should be okay with him already calling her by a nickname. Before she could decide they both heard Connor's phone make a dinging sound and he pulled it out and glanced at it before looking back up at her.

"That's Tom and Duncan, they're abou' here so I should probably get a table." He tucked his phone away and brought back his full attention to her. "Nice talkin' to you."

Abby rolled her eyes at him, "Yeah, 'cause we don't talk at our work or at our home or while chasing dinosaurs."

He grinned at her.

"What?"

"You just called it 'our home'."

Abby's face fell and she just brushed it off with shooing him off. "Just go get a table, you're not sharing mine."

Connor stood up. "Right, sorry Abs. But you did say 'our', yeah?"

Abby glared at him and Connor backed away, smiling to himself as he got the table right across from her. The waitress came up to ask for his order and he told her his, Tom, and Duncan's usual, then looking ahead again he saw Abby's friends had arrived but Abby herself was in perfect view.

Duncan glided in his seat and said something about being starved, but Connor was too entranced by Abby's beaming face to give them any attention. When Tom came over he brought his attention to them fully, still taking looks at Abby when he could, just to see her catch his eye and make her smirk back at him.

That was until he saw the dinosaur on the front page. A Velociraptor.

_The End_

* * *

**_Reviews are like Coffee IceCream.  
I love Coffee IceCream._**


End file.
